


Accidentally in Love

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Listen...ashton's not the brightest sometimes and we love him, M/M, There's also the dogs there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Ashton didn't realize that Calum's had a dog for the last few weeks. Ashton also didn't realize some other important things
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was once again a labor of love meant for [Maggie!](https://calumsclifford.tumblr.com/) because she asked me to write Cashton for the prompt "you are just so so stupid" and i do love a "ashton is too dumb to notice obvious things" so here this is. Maggie i love you and i hope you enjoy ashton

“What’s that?”

Calum pokes his head out of the fridge where he’s been rummaging around for the last few minutes, looking for something to make for dinner. “What’s what?”

“That,” Ashton says again, pointing at the small, fluffy dog looking up at him from the kitchen floor. It’s tan and white with black fluff on its head, and it's looking up at Ashton with its head cocked to the side, like it can’t decide what to think of him. 

“That’s my dog, Duke,” Calum says, going back to rummaging in the fridge. “Okay I have cheese and I have bread and that’s about it. Maybe I can make grilled cheese? I might have some soup in the pantry.”

Ashton looks down at Duke. He lets out a small, half-hearted bark at Ashton, his whole body wiggling as he looks at him, demanding to be petted. 

“When did you get a dog?”

“What are you talking about, Ash? I’ve had Duke for almost a month now.” Calum dumps the food on the counter and goes to look in the pantry for the soup. 

“Hang on, how did I not know you had a dog?”

That catches Calum’s attention. He turns around to look at him, narrowing his eyes. Duke barks loudly, pawing at Ashton’s leg, demanding attention.

“Ashton, you’ve been over to my house practically everyday. I talk about Duke constantly. I’ve shown you pictures of him before. How did you miss the fact that I got a dog? Why did you think I was talking to Luke and Michael about pet stuff?”

“I don’t know! I didn’t realize you were talking about a dog when you mentioned Duke! I figured it was a future thought to get a dog, not a current issue!” Ashton insists. 

Calum rolls his eyes and goes back to the pantry.

Ashton is flustered now. He’s supposed to be the smart one in the band. He cannot have missed the fact that Calum has had a dog for the last month. He cannot be finding this out after Luke and Michael have. Ashton pulls out his phone and sends off a group text to them both.

_ Me: Did you know that Calum had a dog?? _

_ Luke: Yes? We’ve been trying to figure out a playdate for Petunia and Moose to meet him for the last week. _

_ Michael: Hang on a minute, you’re with Calum all the time and you’re only just now meeting Duke? _

_ Luke: Wait, you’re just now realizing that Calum has a dog ?? _

_ Michael: does this mean i get to be the smart one in the band now? _

“Babe?” Calum says, still half in the pantry.

“Hm?” 

“Do you want tomato soup? I know you like it creamy but all I have is the chunky kind.”

“Yeah, whatever is fine. How did I not realize you had a dog?” Ashton asks, finally leaning down to scratch Duke behind the ears. His whole body wriggles in excitement as he frantically tries to lick as much of Ashton as he can get at.

Calum shrugs, popping out of the pantry and rummaging around for the can opener. “You do tend to miss the obvious things in front of your face.”

Ashton pouts at that. He’s not sure what Calum could possibly be getting at. This is the only time he’s ever missed something big, and in his defense Duke’s been hiding every time he’s come over. Calum pats Ashton on the shoulder and gives him a kiss on the cheek on his way to make dinner. Ashton looks down at where Duke’s sitting at his feet, yipping slightly at him so he’ll scratch his ears again. Certainly, this is the only thing Ashton’s missed.   
  


\----

“Since you didn’t realize that Calum had a dog for the last month, can I be the smart one now?” Micheal asks the next time they all hang out.

Calum is playing with the dogs in Michael and Luke’s backyard. Michael is sitting cross legged next to Ashton, petting Luke’s hair where he’s curled up with his head in Michael’s lap.

“It’s a fluke that I missed the dog, Michael. I notice lots of things. I knew that you and Luke were dating before you told everyone.”

“We kissed on the livestream! It would have been pretty hard for anyone to not notice that we were dating at that point,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. Luke hums from his place in Michael’s lap.

“Besides, how did you miss your boyfriend having a dog? You’re at Calum’s place all the time, and you sleep over. Didn’t you see Duke?” Luke mumbles, nuzzling into Michael’s thigh and humming when Michael starts gently scratching his head.

There’s a long pause as Ashton processes what Luke just said. Sure, Ashton can acknowledge that Calum is attractive. He loves the way he smiles, wide, eyes crinkling at the corners when he’s especially happy. He loves how soft he is when he’s tired, curling up into Ashton’s side and falling asleep on his shoulder. He loves his laugh, the fact that he drinks his coffee black, and that he’s taken to painting his nails. Ashton long accepted that he’s got a crush on Calum, since the first day they met and he realized that boys were an option. But he’s not sure what Luke’s talking about.

“I’m not dating Calum.”

Luke and Michael both look over at him. Luke’s face is scrunched up in confusion and Michael has both eyebrows raised.

“What are you talking about? You’ve been dating Calum for two years now.” Michael asks.

“No, I’m not. I think I would know whether or not I’m dating Calum.”

“Well, clearly you don’t. Calum told us the day you asked him out.”

“I never asked him out.”

Luke sits up, head cocked to the side. “You did. You asked him if he wanted to go see that Marvel movie that was out at the time and he said yes. You held hands! He kissed you on the cheek!” 

“I thought it was a friend kiss! I only held his hand because he started crying in the middle of the movie.”

“He told us you were dating! You guys keep going out on dates! We went on a double date for Valentine’s Day to that one restaurant.”

“I thought you guys were just being nice!”

“You guys had to have kissed. Your anniversary just happened.”

“I...thought they were friendship kisses.”

Luke and Michael stare very intensely at Ashton now. 

“I’m sorry, you guys make out on a semi-regular basis and you didn’t know you were dating?” 

“Well, Luke used to kiss all of us for fun, but he’s dating you now.” Ashton is flustered, pointing dramatically at Luke and Michael. He’s impressed that Calum hasn’t heard any of their conversation, so wrapped up in the dogs that he hasn’t been paying attention.

“Luke only used to kiss us when he was drunk and being clingy. Calum kissed you very sober and very often,” Michael points out, kissing Luke’s cheek when he pouts.

“You really thought those were friend kisses?” Luke asks, “Calum’s been talking about like you’re the love of his life. How have you not talked about this?”

Ashton thinks about it. If they’ve really been dating for the last two years, nothing much has changed. Sure, they kiss more often and they hold hands and Calum has cute nicknames for Ashton, but their relationship hasn’t changed. They’re still Ashton and Calum. They still go to the movies and cook dinner together and Ashton’s been trying to teach him to garden. They do everything they used to do, except with more cuddling. They even used to kiss as teenagers, drunk and happy, living in the moment.

“Oh, shit. I think I’m dating Calum.”

“Fucking finally,” Michael mumbles.

“Hey! What are you guys so intensely talking about?” Calum asks, wandering over, dogs following at his heels. Luke starts petting Petunia as she gets close to him, cooing at her.

“Ashton just realized you two were dating.” Michael scoops Moose up into his arms and lets her lick his face.

Calum looks down at Ashton, squinting slightly. Duke barks and clambers into Ashton’s lap, licking his chin.

“You’re just… so, so stupid,” Calum says, rolling his eyes. It’s said with fondness and exasperation as he sits down next to Ashton, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He blushes, ducking his head now that he knows the intent behind the kiss.

“Well, you never said anything.”

“I thought you knew. I mean, you always kiss me back and you like cuddling. How was I supposed to know you didn’t get that we were dating?”

Ashton shrugs, helplessly. Calum smiles, rubbing Duke’s head, hand bumping against Ashton’s. Calum links their fingers together and Ashton feels warm thinking about the fact that he gets to call him his boyfriend now.

“Can we date now?”

“Only if you take me on a proper date first.”

Ashton grins, leaning over to kiss Calum on the lips.

“Not in front of the children,” Luke cries, moving to cover Petunia’s eyes.

“Does this mean I get to be the smartest member of the band now?” Michael asks.

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas


End file.
